


Oh Snap!

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is a dork, F/F, Feels, Fluff, a lot more plot than i'm used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma wears a rubber band and snaps it to remind herself that Regina is just a friend.





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a light, sort of humorous one-shot but somehow it turned into this disaster... also a lot more plot and a lot less smut than i'm used to~

Emma was at the Mayor’s office attending their monthly meeting, going over budgets and crime rates reports. They had wrapped it up a couple minutes ago but Emma was content to stay and chat for a while. Seeing as the blonde was her last appointment of the day, Regina didn’t mind. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why on earth are you wearing a rubber band and snapping at it?” Regina questioned. 

Emma’s cheeks turned a light pink, looking everywhere except at the woman in front of her. She thought she had been discreet so far but apparently not. “Uh you know… Just tryin to kick a bad habit.” There was no way she was going to tell her friend—the mother of her son—the real reason why, not when they had finally gotten to amiable terms. 

* * *

_Mayor Mills was on the podium at the town hall, giving a speech at the town meeting. She wore her typical formal attire: a navy blazer with a crisp white button-up underneath, matching navy slacks, and black pumps. Light makeup and as usual, her lips were painted a striking red._

_Emma fiddled in her seat at the front, her mind clearly elsewhere if one looked close enough._ Damn, she looks hot in that suit. 

**Snap.** _Emma flinched but her gaze remained fixed on Regina._

_They were in the townhouse having dinner with Henry. He told Regina something amusing that had happened at school and she smiled, white teeth gleaming before letting out a husky chuckle. As subtly as she could, Emma lowered her arms under the table for a moment._

**Snap.** _She continued eating like nothing had happened._

_Regina strolled into the police station, her heels clicking on the floor. Emma looked up with a questioning smile. Regina made her way towards the desk where she sat, delicately perching her behind on the corner of the blonde’s desk. “Imagine my surprise when I heard that you’ve been working extremely hard, Sheriff. May I take you to lunch?”_

_A playful grin appeared on Emma’s face. “I’ll have to ask my boss. She can be a real hardass.”_

_Regina leaned in. “Is that so?” Emma was drawn to the tiny smatter of freckles on her face, the faint scar above her lip._

_“Well, I guess I’ll just have to eat alone.” Regina smirked and stood up gracefully, breaking Emma out of her trance. Without looking back, she began heading towards the exit._

_“Hey! Wait up!” Emma called after her, hastily shrugging on her jacket._

_Regina was almost out the door._

**Snap.** _The thin red line on her wrist was a welcome reminder to Emma that the pain she felt now would be nothing compared to how she would feel if she had given in and kissed Regina. Emma caught up to her and together, they walked to Granny’s together, side by side._

* * *

Emma was brought back to the present by Regina’s sarcastic reply. 

“Do tell, Sheriff. Is it your questionable taste in clothing, your horrid taste in men, your drinking perhaps? Shall I go on?” Lately, Regina felt that Emma had been … out of sorts. Was it because she missed the damn pirate? She wanted to know. More than that, she wanted Emma to spill her deepest darkest secrets and bare her soul. She wasn’t asking for a lot, was she?

Emma grimaced slightly at the reminder of Hook but easily shrugged the insults off. That was just how their interactions usually were, filled with jibes that neither took to heart.

“Hook was just a distraction.” Emma had broken up with Hook about a month ago after finally coming to terms with her feelings for Regina. She still felt some residual guilt for using him, but when she looked back on their brief relationship, Emma wondered what in the hell she was thinking in the first place. Now that there were no more “distractions” (* _cough_ * Robin * _cough_ * Hook) or animosity (well maybe a little snark), Emma was very much aware of how deep her feelings ran for the brunette. She was equally aware that their friendship was the most important thing in her life, right after their son’s. So the last thing she wanted to do was fuck it up. Shortly after their breakup, she began wearing the blasted rubber band.

Regina raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at the frank admission. Inwardly, she felt relieved. Emma wasn’t going to get back with that … imbecile. 

Emma saw the questions in her eyes. Right now, she didn’t feel like answering them. She quickly mumbled some excuse about needing to do some ‘Sheriff stuff’ and poofed away in a cloud of white dust, leaving Regina speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have 3-5 chapters?


	2. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts are italicized

“Damn I’m getting good at that,” Emma praised herself when she arrived back at the station in one piece. 

Regina continued to stare at the spot where Emma had just poofed away. For some inexplicable reason, she was hurt that Emma hadn’t confided in her. Instead, she had run away. She thought they were past that. Okay, maybe she was slightly overreacting but still… 

Sitting at her desk, Emma pulled at the tan, dull rubber band on her left wrist or the tenth time. _Snap._

For about half an hour, she had been sitting there, unable to concentrate on her work. Guilt prickled at her for leaving Regina like that. Recently, she had been acting a bit distant towards Regina. That was because it was getting difficult for Emma to be around her without acting on her feelings. This stupid rubber band was supposed to be a barrier of sorts, not that it was truly helpful when it came down to it. But hey, it was the thought that counted right? Emma got out her phone and decided to text the brunette, to try and bridge that gap between them that had been slowly widening; after all, it was her own fault that this had happened in the first place. 

_Hey._ Emma sent the one word greeting and waited. 

Regina looked to her phone when it vibrated. She picked it up and saw a message from Emma. As hard as she tried, Regina couldn’t stay mad at the blonde. 

_Hello._

Emma shook her head with a wry grin on her face. Regina was formal even when she texted. She debated what to say next. It had been a while since they spent any time together without Henry and she knew that the blame was on her so she decided to change that. 

_Dinner tonight 7?_

Regina felt giddy all of a sudden. It wasn’t like this was a date, she scolded herself. She had just been missing Emma. 

_Was that an invitation?_

_Yes._

_Your place or mine?_

_Urs, my fridge is empty ): Kid’s gonna b stayin at his grndprnts 2nite._

Regina wrinkled her nose at Emma’s reply. 

_Why am I not surprised? By the way, your grammar is atrocious._

Emma smiled. She loved riling the brunette up. 

_And yours is impeccable as always, Madam Mayor. :p_

Regina smirked. She loved their banters. 

_I’m surprised that the word ‘impeccable’ is even in your vocabulary. :p_

Emma fired back a reply before she could think about it. 

_You’d be surprised by the things I know. ;)_

Regina stared at that winky face. Was Emma flirting with her? She didn’t know what to think so she defaulted to a snarky response, also leaving a winky face at the end so Emma wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

_What I know right now, Sheriff, is that you have a report due on my desk this Friday and you have yet to complete it. ;)_

Emma sighed in relief when Regina didn’t react badly to her previous text. She looked down at said report which was perfectly blank. 

_Chillax Regina. That’s 3 days away. I’ll get it done._

Regina shook her head hopelessly. Sighing, her eyes scanned the documents and forms on her table that she had yet to sign. Dinner with Emma would be a welcome reprieve. Cooking relaxed her and she loved watching and hearing people appreciate her food, Emma especially. 

_Chillax? Never mind. I don’t want to know. Stop texting me and finish your work._

_Yes ma’am._

Emma grinned and put her phone down, her mood vastly improving.


	3. I needed to pee

Regina sat at the head of the table, with Emma on her left. As usual, she had concocted a delicious meal and Emma was thoroughly enjoying it. Oh, how Emma missed the hot home cooked meals, and she wasn’t talking about Snow’s. 

“Oh my god,” Emma moaned as the piece of chocolate cake disappeared into her mouth. She missed the desserts even more. “This is like an orgasm in my mouth,” Emma continued, happily chewing on the cake and oblivious to Regina’s inner turmoil. 

That moan was sinful, a hearty approval. The sound wrapped around Regina like a ring of smoke, dissipating a few seconds later, but it left a tangible presence that lingered in the air. She suddenly wondered what Emma would sound like if she was eating her … Let’s not go there. Regina swallowed and responded with what she hoped was an air of indifference, “Eloquent as always, dear.”

The blonde didn’t reply, merely shoveling more dessert into her mouth.

* * *

After dinner, Regina suggested that they enjoy a glass of cider on the couch. 

“Listen—“

“Emma—“

They both started at the same time and then stopped, sharing a slight smile. 

Emma shook her head. “You go first.”

“I’m sorry for bringing up Hook,” Regina tentatively began. 

“It’s okay, Regina. Don’t apologize. Hook is definitely in the past now.”

Regina knew that Emma had already told her this but it was still nice to hear the confirmation. “May I ask why you left so abruptly away today?” 

“I just…“ Emma began and trailed off. 

Regina looked at her expectantly. 

“I needed to pee. Real bad.” Emma inwardly facepalmed. The instant those words left her lips, she wished she could take them back. 

A frown marred Regina’s face and Emma wanted to run her fingers over those soft lips and… turn that frown upside down. Her fingers itched to snap at the rubber band but the blonde refrained from doing so. It would only look more suspicious if she did so now. 

“You needed to pee,” Regina said flatly. 

_Damn it_. She didn’t want to hurt Regina. Emma placed her a hand over hers, glad when the brunette didn’t pull away. “Regina, I’m sorry. It’s just hard for me to talk about my feelings, you know?” _Especially when they’re about you_. 

Regina’s expression softened. She could definitely relate to that. She flipped her hand over and took Emma’s hand in hers, delighting in the feel of her soft skin. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you, Emma.” 

“I know that.” _Believe me, I do. And that’s what makes this so much harder._ Emma ran her thumb over Regina’s knuckle, not sure if she was trying to comfort herself or Regina. 

“How about we watch a movie?” Regina suggested. When Emma was ready to talk about it, she would be waiting. There was nothing she could do about it until then.

“Sure,” Emma instantly replied. She was eager to get away from the somber mood that had settled. 

“How about Ocean’s 8?” Regina asked. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve heard great things about it.” Emma was visibly excited. 

Regina magicked up a bowl of popcorn. When Emma popped a kernel into her mouth, she let out a disgusted sound, sticking out her tongue. “This isn’t popcorn!”

“It’s plain, air-popped popcorn, Emma. It’s _healthy_.” Regina gave Emma a meaningful glance as she emphasized the last word. 

Scrunching up her face, Emma handed the bowl back to Regina. “No thanks.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

Throughout the movie, both of them gravitated towards each other, neither fully realizing it.


	4. Not a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to wait til i finished the whole fic before posting but i couldnt help myself~

After that night, both women promised themselves that they would be a better friend to the other. Things slowly got back to normal … as normal as it could be at least. 

As they spent more time together, Emma realized how effortlessly it was to slip into their routine again. Their interactions weren’t forced, conversations never stilted and Henry was happy to see his moms spending time together again. 

The rubber band continued to sit on Emma’s wrist, a sobering reminder of why’d she worn it in the first place. Regina hadn’t brought it up again but Emma had seen her glance at it a few times when she thought the blonde wasn’t looking. _I should really take this off_ , she thought. A part of her didn’t want to. Without it, who’s to say she wouldn’t give in and confess her undying love to Regina? It was laughable to think a flimsy rubber band would be able to keep one’s thoughts and emotions in check. Emma certainly had more self-control than that, right?

She kept it on.

* * *

Today had been wonderful. Regina had taken Emma out for a picnic in a meadow she’d never even known existed. A sense of serenity filled the air as they took in the aesthetic view. Crisp, green grass surrounded the area interspersed with a variety of wild flowers. Purples, blues, and reds popped out intermittently in the sea of green. Tall trees loomed in the background like stoic soldiers. The sky had been merciful, a few rays peeking through the fluffy white clouds. 

Regina prepared a lovely lunch paired with a bottle of wine. Finding a nice spot to sit, they chatted about everything and nothing in particular, flitting from one random topic to another.

As they watched the sun go down, neither of them wanted this day to end. Visibly reluctant, they dragged their feet when packing. Instead of simply using magic, they cleaned up and put the remnants of food and drink into the basket using their perfectly good hands.


	5. Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song and I just had to find a way to incorporate it in the fic so yeah~  
>  **Symmetry** \- JT Roach ft. Emily Warren  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwWe8Tc5hpA>

“Well, here we are,” Emma declared, standing awkwardly in front of the door. This felt a bit too much like a date. _Why did I offer to walk her to the door again_?

Similar thoughts were running in Regina’s mind. _Should I invite her inside? Should I tell her I had a great time_? Despite her indecisiveness, she appreciated Emma’s gallantry. “Thank you for walking me to my door, Emma.” The brunette placed a hand on Emma’s forearm to show her that she meant it. 

“N-no problem,” Emma stuttered when she felt Regina’s hand on her arm. Seeming to debate with herself, she quickly leaned in to press a kiss on Regina’s cheek. However, Regina moved her head slightly at the last second and their lips brushed against each other. 

Neither of them knew who acted first, but all of a sudden, they were passionately kissing. Emma’s hands wrapped around Regina’s waist, pulling the brunette forcefully against her body. Regina fisted blonde locks as her mouth devoured Emma’s. The kiss probably lasted for about ten seconds but it felt like an eternity, like time itself had stopped to capture this fragile moment. 

Gasping for breath, they pulled back and stared into the other’s eyes. Time resumed around them all at once. A dog barked incessantly a few houses down. An owl hooted in a nearby tree to communicate to his comrade. The stray car passed by every now and then, people presumably rushing to get back in time for dinner. 

Regina spoke up first. “I think we need to talk.” Her rouge smudged lips upturned in the tiniest of smiles as she attempted to make light of the situation. “We don’t want to give the neighbors any more of a show than they already received.” 

Emma mutely nodded, her brain still processing what had just happened. She wanted to run, she wanted to stay. Most of all, she wished that their kiss would’ve never ended. Hopes and doubts swirled in her mind. _She kissed me back_ was at the forefront of her thoughts. Did they actually have a chance? 

~~~~~

Regina unlocked her front door and gestured for Emma to pass through. The blonde immediately headed for the first bottle of alcohol she saw and grabbed it before redirecting her path to the living room. Emma sat down and Regina followed, sitting farther away than usual. 

Unscrewing the bottle of Jack, Emma took a swig without flinching before handing it to Regina. Their fingertips brushed as Regina took the bottle. Emma quickly withdrew her hand and placed her hands on her lap, twirling the rubber band nervously around her wrist. After the brunette took a sip, she set the bottle down on the table. Looking at Emma’s body language, her fidgeting hands and eyes cast down, it didn’t look like she was going to start the much needed conversation anytime soon, so it was left up to Regina. 

Clearing her throat softly, Regina turned to Emma, who looked up when she did so. Emma had also come to a decision, albeit a vastly different one. 

“Dance with me.” 

Regina was perplexed by Emma’s sudden non sequitur as the blonde stood up and offered a hand to the her, green staring intently down at brown.

She looked sternly back at Emma. “Emma, if this is your way of putting off our talk—” 

Emma cut in. “Yeah, I might be stalling a little bit, but please, indulge me this one last time?” Her earnest and hopeful countenance persuaded Regina to give in. 

Regina sighed and nodded, placing her hand in Emma’s and letting the blonde pull her up. This probably wouldn’t be the last time she would indulge Emma. Far from it, if she was honest. Like Henry, it was a challenge to say deny Emma anything and they both shamelessly used it to their advantage. Mother and son weren’t so different in that regard, Regina thought fondly. 

Emma led her to an open space. Standing in two inch heels which were shorter than normal because they just had a picnic out in the grass, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma’s arms circled the brunette’s waist and slowly they began to rock back and forth. 

“There isn’t any music,” Regina protested weakly although she wasn’t sure why she did so. Emma’s breath tickled at her cheek, instantly reminding her of their earlier kiss. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Emma replied with an enigmatic smile. Being this close to Regina was tempting, but Emma wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could. With Regina in her arms and smudged lipstick on both their faces, it was perfect.

Emma softly began to sing:

_Heard your voice in my head_

_Saying, "Don't be afraid to tell the truth”_

_I should have held my tongue_

_Now I'm laying in bed_

_All alone, and I can hardly move_

_Thinking what I've done_

Regina closed her eyes as Emma’s melodic voice washed over her. She was safe in Emma’s arms, in the eye of a tornado. Chaos was all around them, in the form of her tempestuous emotions. The intrusion of the real world lay out there, but here in this living room—in this little bubble, everything momentarily was swept away in the swirling wind. The warmth of the woman in front of her, who crooned meaningful lyrics into her ear — like one would do to a lover — shielded her from it all, akin to the moon eclipsing the sun. Here, Regina found tranquility in the maelstrom that was called Emma Swan. 

_But we play games_

_And we make shapes_

_On different sides_

_And we prefer_

_All our colors_

_Outside the lines_

Emma’s warm breath brushed Regina’s ear as she sang the next verse. Their bodies slowly swayed together, two willows in harmony with the wind. Regina clung on tighter, afraid that if she lost contact with Emma for even for a second, she would be whisked back in the land of reality. 

_We fight each other like oil and water_

_But you and me got chemistry_

_And if we scatter, it doesn't matter_

_'Cause you and me got symmetry_

The chorus resonated deep within Regina. It cracked open her ribcage to expose her blackened and bruised heart, something that she’d forsaken long ago. 

Ever since Emma Swan came into her life, everything had changed. From enemies to tentative allies to friends. To this. After everything they had gone through, there was no doubt that Regina would go through it again if it meant keeping Emma in her life. 

And their chemistry… it was like dynamite. Explosive, uncontrollable, dangerous. It was there from the very beginning but their mutual distrust and animosity for one another took center stage instead. 

_When you talk like you do_

_You should know it shows up on my face_

_When you're not around_

_But I'll break all the rules_

_If you hold me, and you tell me all the ways_

_You'll take away the doubt_

They fit together. Their personalities couldn’t be any more different but somehow, they just did. Two shards of glass, too jagged and broken for anyone to see them as anything more than just that. Their sharp edges were a precaution—a means of protection to keep anyone from getting too close. A million scratches and scars etched below the exterior. It almost tore them apart in the past, it eventually brought them together. 

Blood—both good and bad—flowed freely between them, their own twisted way of affection. They were forever connected… with Henry, with magic, their very souls entwined. 

_But we play games_

_And we make shapes_

_On different sides_

_And we prefer_

_All our colors_

_Outside the lines_

Emma took Regina’s left hand and spun her around. Letting out a laugh, Regina let herself be twirled while Emma continued to sing. She hadn’t danced like this in a long time. It was … freeing, to be able to let go. 

_We fight each other like oil and water_

_But you and me got chemistry_

_And if we scatter, it doesn't matter_

_'Cause you and me got symmetry_

Looking deep into Regina’s eyes, Emma sang the final lines. 

_Oh, oh, you and me got symmetry_

_Oh, oh, you and me got symmetry_

Gradually, they stopped until both of them were standing motionless in the living room, facing each other. 

“That was wonderful,” Regina said sincerely. “Emma, I—“ The words she’d wanted to say so badly got stuck in her throat. Why was it so hard?

“I know. Me too” was Emma’s simple reply. 

When Regina initiated the kiss, she didn’t aim for Emma’s cheek. Their mouths devoured the words they meant to say and they wholeheartedly expressed their feelings through the kiss. This time, they only stopped to catch their breaths for a second before fusing their lips together again. 

Concentrating, Emma waved a hand and they were transported to Regina’s bedroom … with no clothes on. 

“I did it!” Emma exclaimed, looking down at their naked bodies.

“Well done, dear. Would you like a medal?”

Emma’s response was to push Regina down on the bed. Her lips traced the brunette’s neck, nipping the pulse that jumped beneath her touch. She spent an enormous amount of time paying homage to Regina’s breasts, sucking and licking her nipples until the brunette was delirious and dripping. 

It wasn’t the meaningless _fucking_ they were both so used to. Rather, it was like when they danced earlier. Slowly but surely, they found their rhythm, following the music that took the form of their moans and gasps of pleasure. 

Regina slid two fingers into Emma. Her mouth suckled on her clit. And as Emma came, with hands clutching her hair and smeared lipstick all over her body, Regina knew. This was how they fit together. By the joining of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the end!


	6. Dinner?

Emma woke up as golden fingers of the sun caressed her face. She groaned and then smiled widely. Her body was sore, but in the most delicious way. Reaching out for Regina with her hand, all she felt was emptiness. Had it all been a dream? Then it occurred to her that the space was still warm. Without a thought, Emma shifted to lie in the space that Regina had vacated brief moments ago. A faint trace of perfume was still present and Emma breathed it in, content to curl up in bed and bask in the sunlight like a lazy cat. 

Padding in several minutes later, Regina wore Emma’s grey button up from the night before. It barely covered her crotch, let alone her thighs. She walked over and kneeled on the bed, casting a shadow over Emma. 

“Hey,” Emma croaked, her throat suddenly dry. 

“Hello.” Regina smiled. 

“Dinner tonight 7?” Emma blurted, her blonde hair still mussed adorably. 

Regina laughed and Emma joined in. They had basically just recreated the start of their text conversation a few weeks earlier. 

“Woah there, Romeo. We haven’t even had breakfast yet.” Emma blushed. Regina shot her a warm smile. “However, I would love to have dinner with you tonight at seven.” She cupped Emma’s cheek and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. 

Regina smiled deviously and Emma felt it against her lips. The blonde didn’t think much of it though until Regina pinched the rubber band between her fingers and let go.

_Snap._

Emma abruptly pulled back and winced. “Ow! Why the hell did you do that, Regina?”

“In case you were wondering if this was a dream. Anyway, it seemed to me that you enjoyed the pain,” Regina continued with a smirk on her face. 

“You gonna spank me, Madam Mayor?” Emma sassed.

“Certainly not. I think you would enjoy it too much, Emma.” 

“Nah. I think _you_ would enjoy it too much, Your Majesty,” Emma retorted with a wink.

“Well, you would be right for a change, Princess,” Regina husked. 

Emma gulped at the dark look in Regina’s eyes. Her fingers unconsciously plucked at the rubber band before she could stop herself. _Snap._

Regina’s low, throaty chuckle was Emma’s only warning before the brunette advanced towards her, intent on showing her just how right she was.


	7. Fast Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I really enjoyed writing this fic~ and i wrote more than 4 chapters so yay!

— **Epilogue** —

Two years later, Regina and Emma had gotten married. Both of them would’ve been just as fine without doing so, but after constant urging from Emma’s parents, they finally made it official—if only to stop Snow’s incessant blathering and fulfill Charming’s dream about walking his daughter down the aisle. 

It was a small affair with close family and friends, neither wanting an extravagant ceremony in order to show their love for one another.

* * *

About a year after they were married, Amara Bellatrix Swan-Mills was welcomed to the world. 

Many might’ve said it was miraculous. That there was no way Regina could’ve gotten pregnant because she was barren. But with a magically conjured appendage and True Love, apparently anything was possible. 

Weighing seven and a half pounds, Amara came out much like the way Regina came into the hospital—screaming bloody murder. 

“Healthy set of lungs, this one,” the doctor remarked. 

“She must’ve gotten it from her mom,” Emma muttered under her breath. She was of course, referring to how loud Regina could get in bed. 

Regina glared at the blonde but tore her gaze away when her baby girl was handed to her by the nurse. She had Regina’s dark hair but her eyes … they were all Emma’s. Marveling at the tiny features of her newborn, it was like Henry all over again. But this time, she wasn’t alone. She would _never_ be alone. Because she had Henry and Emma and now, Amara. 

When Henry found out that he was going to be a big brother, he started a scrapbook of sorts, keeping mementos of his moms’ relationship and pictures of them to show his baby sister when she was older. 

Between the pages filled with postcards, bottle caps, receipts, and flowers, there lay a single rubber band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named (well middle named) the baby Bellatrix bc I just really wanted to name her that~


End file.
